Red luminescent materials for LED (light emitting device) applications are known in the art. The international patent application WO/2004/036962, for instance, describes a light emitting device comprising a light emitting structure capable of emitting primary light of a wavelength less than 480 nm and a luminescent screen comprising a phosphor of general formula (Sr1-a-bCabBacMgdZne)SixNyOz:Eua, wherein 0.002≤a≤0.2, 0.0≤b≤0.25, 0.0≤c≤0.25, 0.0≤d≤0.25, 0.0≤e≤0.25, 1.5≤x≤2.5, 1.5≤y≤2.5 and 1.5<z<2.5. Further, WO/2004/030109 describes an UV-blue excitable green luminescent material consisting of a Eu-doped oxynitride host lattice with general composition MSi2O2N2, wherein M is at least one of an alkaline earth metal chosen from the group Ca, Sr, Ba.